culturefandomcom-20200222-history
NET 5
| closed date = | picture format = 576i 16:9 (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | share = 3.4% | share as of = 2016 | share source = | network = SBS Broadcasting B.V. | owner = Talpa Holding | slogan = | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = Netherlands | headquarters = Amsterdam, Netherlands | former names = | replaced names = | sister names = SBS 6 Veronica SBS 9 | timeshift names = | web = www.net5.nl | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 8 (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 9 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 9 (HD) Channel 933 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 9 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 8 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 8 | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 8 | online serv 1 = Ziigo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} NET 5 is a Dutch commercial TV channel owned by SBS Broadcasting B.V., formerly a part of SBS Broadcasting Group and now owned by Talpa Holding. Other channels of the group in the Netherlands are SBS6, Veronica and SBS 9. History Net 5 was launched by the SBS Broadcasting Group as their second commercial channel in the Netherlands next to SBS6. The head of SBS was Fons van Westerloo who left the company to work until 31 January 2008 to head the main competitor RTL Nederland (part of the RTL Group). Van Westerloo announced the new broadcast on 4 December 1998. It was supposed to become a commercial version of the Netherlands Public Broadcasting. Net 5 was launched on 1 March 1999 and the first broadcast was the film Braveheart. Since there were not that many commercial channels at the time, the Net 5 brand was partly chosen to compete directly with the RTL 5 channel. The goal was for viewers to put Net 5 on position 5 of their remote control settings instead of the older channel RTL 5. But research showed that more people would place RTL 5 on five, and NET 5 on position nine. From January 2000 to August 2002, Net 5 shared its channel with the children's channel Kindernet. Kindernet broadcast from the early morning until 15.00. The German ProSiebenSat.1 Media took over the parent company, SBS Broadcasting Group, on 27 June 2007. In 2011, all of SBS's activities in the Netherlands (through SBS Broadcasting B.V.), including the three TV stations (SBS 6, NET 5 and Veronica), the two TV guides (Veronica Magazine and Totaal TV), production, design and text activities were sold to a joint venture between Sanoma Media Netherlands (67%) and Talpa Holding (33%). On 10 April 2017 Talpa Holding acquired a 67% stake from Sanoma Media Netherlands. Programming NET 5 is a television station aimed at high-educated female viewers. The station broadcasts various series, reality shows and films. Local programming * Alleen nog een man * Astro TV * Achter Gesloten Deuren * Beschuldigd * Born2Cook * De Co-assistent * De Spaanse droom * Erik zoekt een huis * Erik & Sacha in Afrika * Evelien * Expedition Robinson * Hart tegen Hard * Het Blok * In het spoor van Peking Express * Junior Masterchef Nederland * Masterchef Nederland * Medisch Centrum * Model in 1 dag * Moordvrouwen * Next Hair Guru * Passion for Fashion * Peking Express * S1NGLE * SamenWonen * Secret Story (2011 series) * Terra Incognita * Tussen de Oren * Vakantieliefdes * Verborgen Gebreken Imported programming * 2 Broke Girls * 666 Park Avenue * 90210 * A Gifted Man * Accidentally on Purpose * According to Jim * Airline * Angel * Army Wives * Beauty & the Beast * Being Erica * Big Love * Body of Proof * Bondi Rescue * Caroline in the City * Charmed * Close to Home * Cold Case * Cougar Town * Dallas * Dawson's Creek * Desperate Housewives * Dirt * Dirty Sexy Money * Eleventh Hour * Eli Stone * ER * Everwood * Everyday Gourmet with Justine Schofield * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Friends * Fringe * GCB * Ghost Whisperer * Gilmore Girls * Gossip Girl * Got to Dance * Grey's Anatomy * Hart of Dixie * Hawthorne * Heavy * Hell's Kitchen (U.S. TV series) * Home and Away * Hotel Babylon * I'm with Her * Jesse * Judging Amy * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * King * King of the Hill * Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami * Law & Order ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ** Law & Order: Trial by Jury ** Law & Order: UK * Little People, Big World * Lost * Love, Inc. * Make Me a Supermodel * MasterChef ** Celebrity MasterChef ** Junior MasterChef ** MasterChef Goes Large ** MasterChef: The Professionals * MasterChef Australia ** Junior MasterChef Australia ** MasterChef Australia All-Stars ** MasterChef Australia: The Professionals * MasterChef USA * McLeod's Daughters * Medium * Men In Trees * Monk * Moonlight * My Kitchen Rules * Nip/Tuck * NUMB3RS * Off The Map * One Tree Hill * Packed To The Rafters * Pan Am * Pineapple Dance Studios * Private Practice * Privileged * Providence * Pulling * Pushing Daisies * Raising the Bar * Ready Steady Cook * Rizzoli & Isles * Rookie Blue * Roseanne * Rules of Engagement * Samantha Who? * Say Yes to the Dress * Sex and the City * Smallville * Spin City * Star Trek: Voyager * Strong Medicine * Suddenly Susan * Summerland * Supernatural * Surf Patrol * Surf Rescue * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * The Block * The Closer * The Forgotten * The Good Wife * The Guardian * The L Word * The Listener * The Nine * The O.C. * The Only Way Is Essex * The Palace * The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills * The Vampire Diaries * The War at Home * The Whole Truth * The X-Files * Trinny & Susannah Undress... * Ugly Betty * What About Brian * Who's the Boss? * Wildfire * Will & Grace * Without A Trace * Women's Murder Club * Yes, Dear References External links * Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Media in Amsterdam